Can't You See?
by elsanna's kitty
Summary: After saving the kingdom, Anna spends all her time with Kristoff, her beloved boyfriend, leaving Elsa to feeling hopeless and worrying that the two sisters won't be able to ever be together.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue~

Have you ever looked at someone and just thought, "She's the one,"? I have, and I've known since day one. I fell in love with my little sister, Anna, who is the most amazing girl in the world. We weren't always so close; there was a point in time where I had to leave her memory, to protect her. I promised my parents I would keep her safe, make her happy, and that meant I had to seclude myself from everyone.

Chapter 1~

I watch her from afar as she kisses Kristoff goodbye. "Until tomorrow," she shouts, giving him one of her famous smiles. They've been together ever since the ice melted, several months ago. It seems they're inseparable, spending every waking moment with each other. Sometimes I think she would be better off if I just locked myself in my room again, or on top of another snowy mountain. Would she make a better queen than me?

"Welcome back, Anna." She walks past me giving me a slight wave and slumping down onto the nearest chair. "You won't believe how sweet Kristoff is!" I hear this every day after she returns from spending time with her prince charming. I don't think he's all that great, but then again, he isn't the one who froze over the kingdom. She continues on without giving me a chance to reply, "Today he surprised me with a picnic at the top of a hill where you could see all of Arendelle. It was so gorgeous." _Not as gorgeous as you, Anna._

I can't help but get madly jealous; every time she comes home with stories of what they did, I imagine it's us doing all of it. Whether it is us ice skating, dancing in the rain, having beautiful picnics on top of hills, or just lying in bed watching movies and talking. Once the kingdom was back to normal, I thought we would finally have a chance to be together, I thought she was able to tell what my feelings were towards her. But she's been so focused on Kristoff that she has no time to think about me. "Sounds wonderful," I manage to say. She smiles and dozes off into whatever world she goes to.

As I walk around the castle, all servants bow down to me and simply say "Malady." It gets quite boring here, I don't get to go outside without guards watching my every step. Anna, on the other hand, can leave whenever she wants since she has Kristoff to protect her. _Kristoff this, Kristoff that. Well you know what? Why don't you just go off and live with him. God forbid we keep you awhile from him any longer._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two~

*Quick authors note: to mix things up a bit, I thought it would be fun to switch POVs between Elsa and Anna. Since last chapter was Elsa, Anna will be telling this chapter two. And also, I'm going to try to upload a chapter every other day. Enjoy!

…

I'm so scared to tell Elsa my true feelings, and I don't want to hurt Kristoff, because everything he's done was to protect me; but when I look at Elsa, my heart becomes an ocean and I start sinking every time because her beauty becomes the waves the waves that keep pushing me down, nothing can compare to her; just like the waves, her beauty is strong.

"Elsa, can I talk to you about something?" I hear a long sigh followed by footsteps inside her room. She opens the door, barely letting me see inside. "May I come in?" Her beautiful pale skin shines ever so slightly as the warm sky hits her. "Sure," she says, in a gentle soft tone.

It became clear to me that she woke up not too long ago: her hair is still messy, she hasn't begun to put on her makeup, and she's still in father's old tee-shirt. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" She's lying back in her bed now. Her shirt has come up a little, revealing her sparkly blue panties. I stand there, frozen, not able to move. I'm dying to crawl over there and kiss her, but what would she thing of me then?

"Anna? There was something you wanted to talk about, what was it?" Elsa's voice wakes me from my daydream. "Uhm," I start out. She scoots over, patting the spot next to her. I walk over to here and take a seat, making sure not to touch her. "So there's this person that I've liked for quite some time. And uh, the thing it, I don't know if she- I mean if they like me back." Elsa raises an eyebrow while saying, "are you talking about Kristoff?" I shake my head, letting out a sigh.

"No.. Not Kristoff. Elsa, have you ever been in love?" Her face quickly turns a bright red as she turns to face the other way. "Yes." My hear drops, and tears start to fill my eyes. Without looking, Elsa quickly turns around and places her soft, smooth lips on mine. "E-elsa?" I can't believe this. Does this mean I'm the one she loves? "I-I'm sorry Anna, I couldn't" I stop her words with another kiss. She holds me close, crying. "You're the one I've loved, I've always loved you and I can never stop. Anna, don't leave. I need you."


End file.
